


F.T.W!

by sickephedrine



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickephedrine/pseuds/sickephedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sem dúvidas, a vida é sem graça para um suicida fracassado. Porque, claro, o principal objetivo dessas pessoas é necessariamente não ter uma vida. Mas os que tentaram pular do maior edifício do mundo, no dia em que aconteceu o maior atentado terrorista já visto, e, por ironia de algum Deus filho da puta, sobreviveram, ah, esses vivem os dias mais desgraçados. Agora Gerard tem a obrigação de continuar vivo, mesmo tendo cada vez mais motivos para querer apagar sua existência. Tudo que cerca sua gelada cama de hospital é o medo vendido na TV e as palavras descartáveis de esperança vindas de rostos desconhecidos, que realmente não se importam com o que se está passando em sua cabeça. Ele só não esperava conhecer a pessoa que vai mudar sua concepção de mundo e de vida justamente naquele hospital depreciativo. Frank, o adolescente punk de cabelos de fogo se encarregará de leva-lo até o fim do mundo, onde estar vivo ou morto é de ínfima importância.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck The Wail

Ele escutou uma melodia. Não parecia uma melodia inédita, sabia que era inventada: não existia, era de música nenhuma. Não podia ser: não era boa. Mesmo que fosse péssima, continuava sendo hipnotizante. O fez abrir os olhos.

A fonte da melodia estava parada perto da janela.

_"Está me vigiando"_

Quem estava cantando era uma criança.

_"É pequeno"_

Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de oxigênio.

_"Por que está quente aqui?"_

Seu cabelo era vermelho sangue.

_" **Por que** está aqui?"_

Ele continuava olhando a pessoa deitada na cama de hospital, cantando e apenas cantando.

_" **Como** um desconhecido entrou no meu quarto? Enfermeira..."._

 

O garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados então notou: uma das cortinas estava pegando fogo. A faísca vinha do isqueiro de uma pequena, vermelha e intrusa figura.

Gerard sentiu pânico. Seu instinto não foi gritar, ele apenas arregalou os olhos e apertou os dedos nos lençóis gelados da cama. Certo, agora ele precisava de um plano de fuga infalível.

O ligeiro punk-de-cabelo cor rubi continuou a melodia abafada pela máscara plástica como um disco quebrado. O moreno não entendia o que a letra da música dizia, e aquela naturalidade toda que o garoto tinha em pronunciar as palavras o fazia querer gritar! Sua testa pingava suor na cama, petrificado pela sensação de estar sendo vigiado. Era melhor aquilo ser um pesadelo.

As rodinhas do tanque de oxigênio que acompanhava o menino escorregaram pelo chão liso lentamente, até a porta. O pequeno havia ido embora, marchando ao som de sua própria música desajustada, com a irônica cortesia de fechar a porta com modos de cavalheiro.

As chamas na cortina consumiam o tecido com voracidade, em uma rapidez velada e perigo iminente. Gerard sabia o que o fogo podia fazer. Ele sentia medo do fogo, não, ele não sentia medo do fogo, ele sentia medo desse sentimento de temer a morte. O rapaz dobrou o abdómen, empurrando a mesinha que servia de apoio na hora das refeições, deixando que as rodas deslizassem-na até a extremidade da cama. Ele curvou-se até conseguir ficar apoiado no joelho. O joelho. Era o único que tinha. O fogo devorou a ponta da cortina, que caiu no chão em cinzas despedaçadas, leves como penas. Aquilo assustou Gerard. A lembrança do cheiro de carne queimada invadiu o seu cérebro enquanto ele tentava cambalear para frente, acabando por bater a testa na ponta da mesa que havia empurrado.

A ponta afiada abriu um rasgo em sua testa, o risco vermelho dividia sua face apavorada, molhada e chorosa. A adrenalina corria em uma estrada de suor e sangue. Conseguiu sair da cama. O inseto rastejou pelo chão de lava, mas os braços não eram fortes o bastante para arrastar o corpo gorduroso (talvez naquele momento ele se arrependesse de todas as vezes que deixou de comparecer às aulas de educação física). As unhas tentaram se agarrar a algo, mas, merda, o chão era liso. Como uma barata de asas cortadas, o rapaz se debateu no chão sabendo que seria o fim. As situações de risco, bem, havia uma relação de sexo não consentido entre elas e Gerard. Daquele tipo em que a vítima acaba desenvolvendo uma Síndrome de Stockholm. Era tão prejudicial e previsível que agora ele estava entre pedir para Deus salva-lo ou receber as boas vindas de Jesus Cristo, com malas prontas e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. O Espírito Santo não se importava. Ele não podia correr agora. Se pelo menos ainda tivesse a perna direita? Não, nem assim. Era fraco demais para correr daquelas chamas.

Ele escutou o barulho da porta abrindo. A enfermeira que vinha com uma bandeja carregando um delicioso almoço soltou um grito abafado. Gerard levantou os olhos para ela, e tentou se arrastar mais um pouco, movendo-se poucos centímetros no chão. Ela não gritava pelo fogo. Na verdade, aquilo estava longe de ser o mar de chamas em que Gerard acreditava estar. Eram só algumas chamuscas na cortina, nada que não pudesse ser apagado com um copo de água. O que assustava, no entanto, era a face de pura agonia no rosto daquele rapaz. A mulher chamou ajuda, um homem mais forte prontificou-se a carregar o garoto nos braços como se ele fosse um bebê, que chorava e esperneava, pedindo ajuda aos céus.

**//**

 

_\- Você me subestima. Acha que eu não sei o que você quer._

Definitivamente uma saia curta demais para se usar no trabalho. Com as pernas cruzadas, aquele pedaço de tecido não cobria as coxas volumosas da Dra. Lindsey. Sua boca cheia de batom vermelho e cabelo preto demais perto dos ombros evidenciava a fartura de sua carne, que se não fosse portada pela elegância daquela mulher, seria descartada por qualquer homem que sonha com um relacionamento sério e uma família estável. Não, a doutora não era cobiçada pelos homens do prédio. Ela era casada. Não, não era somente isso, porque as pessoas realmente não se importam com isso, o diferencial é que ela tinha sumo respeito de todos, conquistado com muita determinação e competência. Os casos resolvidos por ela são citados em conferências em universidades de grande porte. Os outros médicos sempre sabem a quem pedir conselhos quando precisam. Os pacientes sempre tem certeza que podem confiar na Dra. Lindsey, afinal, é a Dra. Lindsey.

A oscilação do inspirar e expirar de baixo da máscara de oxigênio ia e vinha como uma valsa. O garoto do cabelo rubi estava sentado pacientemente em sua cama de hospital, coberto de lençóis confortáveis. Seu isqueiro havia sido confiscado.

_\- Você deve estar pensando que eu vim aqui te mandar guardar todas as suas merdas para você finalmente ir para a ala psiquiátrica, não é?_

Os olhos verde-amendoados do garoto piscaram calmamente. Eles eram grandes e redondos como os de um bebê. Já era um adolescente de 16 anos, mas continuava cativando qualquer mulher com instinto maternal com eles. Com Lindsey, não era bem assim e era por isso que ela era encarregada daquele complicado paciente.

_\- Esse é o seu quarto. Totalmente seu, Frank. Seus pais pagam por ele, afinal, você não passa de um filhinho de papai. Você pode botar fogo nele se quiser. Não vou ser eu quem vai pagar mesmo. –_ A mulher levantou-se de seu assento, indo até a janela do cômodo. Mantinha um tom de voz parecido com o toque suave de seus dedos no tecido da cortina.

_\- Mas não tem graça. Você quer mais. Eu entendo. Eu juro que entendo. –_ Ela olhou para Frank, sabendo que receberia uma risadinha fina em resposta. – _Mas você tem que crescer, de uma vez por todas. E crescer significa pensar nas consequências._

Lindsey andou até a cama do pequeno punk, e sentou-se na ponta dela. Olhou diretamente para os olhos do seu paciente, ignorando aquele sorriso de moleque malcriado que era evidente até mesmo de baixo daquela máscara de oxigênio.

\- _Você sabe por que aquele garoto está aqui, não sabe? A televisão não para de falar sobre isso._

_\- Eu não vejo TV. –_ A voz masculina soou rouca como sempre, baixa pelo plástico que não deixava o tom atingir uma maior magnitude.

_\- Claro que não. –_ A boca vermelha soltou um riso quase alto _– Seu pai fez questão de comprar uma nova quando você quebrou a daqui._

\- _Mais da metade dos americanos considera a televisão como sua principal fonte de informação. Mais da metade dos americanos acredita veemente nas notícias e informações veiculadas de acordo com os interesses das corporações. O objetivo do terrorismo não é matar. É intimidar. A mídia é o instrumento de propagação e junto dela..._

Os discursos de Frank sempre eram assim. Tinham bases inteligentes, mas propostas pouco praticáveis. Lindsey sabia onde aquilo ia terminar, na solução que sempre era a primeira opção na cabeça do pequeno punk: explodir o mundo. A verdade era que Frank confiava suficientemente na doutora para compartilhar seus princípios anarquistas durante as consultas.

_\- Não fique tagarelando. Seu pulmão ainda está em recuperação. Não ouse perambular pelo corredor de pés descalços._

O ruivo deu de ombros, sem a gana de precisar concluir seu raciocínio. Aquele papo dela era o de sempre: Lindsey advertia, Frank descumpria suas regras e era assim que as coisas funcionavam no Hospital Mount Sinai. A mulher sovou a canela do menino por cima dos lençóis, sem sorrir para precisar demonstrar o sentimento caloroso que tinha por ele. Apesar de saber que Frank voltaria a desobedece-la, precisava da confirmação de que ele havia entendido tudo que ela havia dito.

Frank murmurou um “tá” monossílabo, acomodando-se na cama ao que sua médica de levantava dela. A doutora caminhou até a porta, e antes de abri-la, virou-se com um olhar castanho desconfiado, seguido de uma voz firme e triunfante.

_\- Então você sabia. –_ O garoto apenas sorriu de modo provocativo, sem precisar responder. Queria que ela fosse embora logo, para poder dormir e quem sabe ver um pouco de TV, mas Lindsey não se moveu dali, preparada para questionar mais uma vez.

_\- Por acaso, você... conhece esse rapaz, Frank?_

_\- Por que eu conheceria?_

_\- Ele é de Jersey. De Newark._

Nenhuma resposta. Era o que bastava, ela sabia que Frank havia gastado demais do seu precioso tempo para ficar trocando meia dúzia de palavras com uma médica.

_\- Certo. Amanhã você vai pedir desculpas ao garoto e depois disso, não se aproxime mais dele. Não queremos mais problemas, não é?_


	2. Fuck The Warn

**Fuck The Warn**

O que havia restado das cortinas tinha sido retirado. O vaso de flores foi atualizado com novos ramos, como todos os dias. O cheiro de desinfetante era impecável. Gerard não conseguia mais ver os raios de sol. As cortinas novas eram mais pesadas do que as que foram destruídas, quase como barras de ferro de uma cela solitária.

_\- Gerard, como está hoje?_

_\- Bem..._

A psiquiatra estava acostumada a receber essa resposta. Era a mesma de todos os dias, nesse tom calmo e suave. A voz daquele rapaz parecia a de um anjo. Ele nunca encontrava os olhos da mulher durante as sessões, sempre ficava a esfregar os próprios dedos pacientemente, cauteloso a cada palavra que pronunciava.

_\- Desenhou algo hoje? –_ Ela perguntou com um sorriso, atenta a ele. Mesmo que nunca fosse olhada, não quebraria o contato visual com o paciente.

_\- Não... eu só dormi._

Não havia muito para se fazer naquele quarto. Ao contrário da hospedagem de Frank, não havia uma TV para ser assistida. Tudo era meticulosamente calculado, desde a comida que Gerard ingeria até o ângulo em que o sabão líquido era disposto ao lado da pia.

_\- Não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem?_

Gerard apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sessão encerrada. Nenhum progresso desde que fora internado. Os médicos entendiam que ainda era cedo. Não fazia nem um mês que estava internado, era tudo muito recente em sua cabeça. Se pelo menos tivessem alguma ideia do que se passava na mente dele, poderiam ajuda-lo.

Mas Gerard não queria ajuda. Ele continuava quieto, submisso, esperando que a porta de saída chegasse até si ou que alguma enfermeira lhe desse uma overdose de morfina por acidente. O método psicológico mais adequado naquele momento era esperar aquilo passar, o tempo que demorasse.

Não havia necessidade para encarar os dedos agora. Gerard só enxergava a parede branca, como uma cortina de fumaça e pó. O coto já não doía tanto como na noite passada, mas ainda estava consideravelmente inchado. Nota mental: nunca mais se arrastar no chão usando sua perna direita (que já não existe mais).

Naquele dia 11 de setembro, quando ainda tinha as duas pernas grudadas ao tronco, Gerard subiu cinco andares do World Trade Center. Cada degrau daquela escada pressurizada, vazia e deserta, representava um motivo. É claro que já que existiam elevadores, mas eles são feitos para pessoas emocionalmente estabilizadas.

_1._ _Eu não tenho mais um emprego_

_2._ _Eu não gostava do meu antigo emprego_

_3._ _Eu não gosto do que faço_

_4._ _Eu não vou conseguir outro emprego_

_5._ _Eu não quero outro emprego_

_6._ _Eu não posso fazer do mundo um lugar melhor_

_7._ _Eu vou morrer sozinho_

_8._ _Eu quero morrer sozinho_

_9._ _(continua)_  
  


O rapaz podia sentir nos ossos a geada industrial da estrutura metálica do prédio, penetrando sua mente com os ensaios mais consistentes sobre suicídio. A respiração estava ficando rala. Era o sinal de que não precisava mais dela. Seus pulmões podiam ficar vazios, seu sangue não precisava mais de oxigênio: aquilo era perfeito, poderia morrer antes mesmo de chegar no terraço do edifício mais alto do mundo. De acordo, era mais limpo. Suas tripas não iam ficar espalhadas pela avenida principal, os carros apressados não precisariam amassar sua cabeça com os pneus duros. Ninguém precisaria _ligar_. De qualquer forma, ligariam, enquanto ele já estivesse morto? Não poderiam culpar um morto por sujar a calçada de restos humanos. E quem se importaria? A rua estava imunda de tantos outros dejetos. Da hipocrisia da qual Gerard estava fugindo, da ganância que recheava o prédio de números e contas e números e números.

Teve que parar de subir os degraus. Tomou seu tempo, inspirou e expirou. Era sua última chance. Não havia mais tempo para listar motivos para não cometer suicídio. Tinha impressão de que não conseguiria nem chegar até o terceiro item, se fizesse uma. As luzes com sensor de movimento se apagaram. Gerard não conseguia mais se mover. Suas pernas, de tão cansadas e frias, estavam paralisadas. Um isqueiro branco que estava no bolso serviu para iluminar seus sapatos encardidos. Uma esperança. Eram cinco andares para o inferno e 105 para o céu.

Naquele momento, um forte estrondo quase ensurdeceu o suicida, como se o céu tivesse sido rasgado por uma força divida. Bem, nesse momento, somente nesse momento, ele sabia que iria morrer.

**//**

**_“Quase um mês depois do dia 11 de setembro, as autoridades ainda não chegaram ao número preciso de mortes que o atentado terrorista causou. Estima-se que milhares de pessoas perderam suas vidas enquanto menos de 50 cidadãos foram resgatados com vida do Edifício World Tarde Center. Entre os sobreviventes estão pacientes em estado grave._**

**_Gerard Arthur Way, de 23 anos, trabalhava no edifício quando a primeira torre foi atingida por um avião. Ele teve seu corpo parcialmente esmagado pela estrutura de ferro do prédio. O estado do rapaz, que teve a perna amputada, é estável, apesar de (...)”_**

_\- Achei que você não visse TV. –_ A voz feminina da médica não poderia ser mais sarcástica. Ela adentrou o quarto e simplesmente tirou a televisão da tomada, interrompendo a programação como um comercial chato. Frank não reclamou, apenas suspirou e virou-se para a janela em modos preguiçosos, sem dar a cara para a morena.

_\- Eu não vejo._

_\- Claro que não. Agora levante a bunda daí. –_ Lindsey simplesmente puxou as cobertas do paciente, que lançou lhe um olhar incrédulo (e não se levantou).

\- _Esqueceu que eu sou um paciente em recuperação? –_ Fez de tudo para puxar os lençóis de volta, mas a doutora não deixou, segurando o tecido com força.

_\- Esqueceu que você precisa pedir desculpas pra alguém hoje?_

Como era de seu costume, Frank carregava seu tanque de oxigênio pelo corredor. Desta vez de sapatos e devidamente agasalhado, o ruivo causava comoção por onde passava. Um menino tão jovem, nessas condições? Seus passos eram lentos de letargia, porque de fato, doença nenhuma impedia suas ações.

\- _Escute aqui._ – A doutora puxou o adolescente pelo ombro, encarando-o com uma expressão séria. – _Se fizer alguma merda, eu juro por Deus que faço de tudo para te prender aqui por pelo menos mais uma semana._

\- _Ok, tanto faz._

Frank abriu a porta e encontrou um morto-vivo estirado na cama, com olhos pregados na janela nublada, de cortinas de cor mostarda forte. O aleijado preferiu não virar a cabeça. Não queria ver ninguém dentro de seu quarto, não queria ouvir a voz de ser vivo nenhum. Ignorou completamente os passos até a janela e fechou os olhos quando sua vista periférica captou o cabelo vermelho.

_\- Você está aqui para botar fogo nas cortinas de novo?_ – Gerard gemeu, ainda de olhos cerrados. O som do trilho das cortinas sendo arrastado irritou seus ouvidos, enquanto o sol ardente banhava seu rosto claro como a neve.

\- _Nem fodendo. Eu conseguiria te queimar com o sol... -_ A língua de Frank estalou dentro da boca. Tudo que ele fazia era fodidamente sonoro, desde o tanque de oxigênio que carregava até a ponta dos dedos de seus pés: agora ele empurrara a cadeira de visitantes para perto da cama de Gerard, sentando-se a encarar ruidosamente o paciente _. - ... de tão fraco que é._

Aquilo era rude para caralho, mesmo saindo de uma voz abafada e quase moribunda. Quem ele pensava que era para dizer aquilo? Ou melhor, por que dizia aquilo?

_\- O que você quer?_ – Gerard soou como um adolescente respondão, e claro, sempre evitando olhar Frank. Odiava olhar para pessoas, ainda mais alguém que havia acabado de chama-lo de “fraco”.

_\- Eu não quero nada. A Lindsey me mandou vir aqui te pedir desculpas e eu não vou fazer isso. –_ O ruivo se esparramou na cadeira, colocando os braços para trás. O fato daquele cara não olhar para si o irritava mais que tudo, mas não podia deixar isso transparecer em nenhuma linguagem corporal. Pela primeira vez, aquela porra de máscara de oxigênio servia para algo: esconder sua raiva.

_\- Então saia. –_ A voz de anjo pediu, fraca, obsoleta e chorosa. Ele nunca conseguiria intimidar ninguém assim. Precisava que aquele garoto saísse de seu quarto imediatamente, antes que tivesse um ataque de pânico. Ele claramente era mais novo que Gerard, mas foda-se, ele o assustava. Queria poder sair correndo, se ainda tivesse as duas pernas. Sentia que teria que repetir esse desejo em sua mente toda vez que ele chegasse perto de si.

\- _Não posso. Ela tem que achar que eu realmente disse algo. Só fique tranquilo, ok? Não vai demorar._

_\- Vo... você realmente deveria pedir desculpas. –_ Coragem, Gerard. É o que você nunca teve, então o que era aquilo? Apenas raiva, que guiava sua voz trêmula ao enfrentar seu terrorista particular.

_\- Por que deveria? –_ Sem ideia alguma do que ele queria, Frank apenas debochou. – _Por queimar a ponta da sua cortina feia? Se quer saber, essa é bem mais legal..._

\- _Cala a boca!_ – Gritou. Gerard agora olhava para aqueles olhos de amêndoa, que o amedrontaram a ponto de molhar os seus de lágrimas. – _Eu não quero escutar isso._

_\- E Você vai fazer o que sobre isso? –_ Finalmente. Agora Frank havia conseguido o que queria. Atenção. Ele apoiou as mãos na cama macia do aleijado, curvando um pouco o torso para encara-lo.

Sua aproximação era perigo eminente. Gerard sabia disso. A máscara, os olhos, o cabelo vermelho. Tudo naquele garoto era fogo, destruição e terror. Agora com ele tão perto, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Quem sabe gritar por...

\- _Por que quer pedir ajuda se eu nem te toquei? –_ Gerard teve certeza que viu um sorriso maldoso por trás daquela focinheira plástica. Seus lábios tremeram, porque os olhos, bem, não tinham mais para onde fugir.

\- _De que tanto você tem medo, Gerard?_

A respiração artificial vinda da bomba de oxigênio desesperava. Aquele som de ir e vir, inspirar e expirar era freneticamente vicioso, um aviso de que Deus estava chamando e que o Diabo estava se esforçando para mantê-lo na terra.

\- _Eu não tenho medo, eu, você... não! –_ De cordas vocais rasgadas, o anjo entoou incertezas _\- Eu só... eu não quero passar por isso de novo!_

Seu carrasco continuou sorrindo (ou era somente o reflexo curvo da luz que reinava no teto do quarto?), sem afastar ou aproximar um milímetro se quer da distância que tinha em relação a Gerard.

\- _Você é patético._ _Vítima da sua própria vitimização._

O moreno não sabia responder. Mesmo que tentasse, suas palavras seriam cortadas por um gaguejo, uma letra trocada de lugar ou pelo choro. Frank ainda estava olhando para ele. As joias de seus olhos não secariam dali tão rápido. Gerard cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mostrando ao mundo suas palmas ásperas, dedos longos e linhas confusas. Abaixo, seu pulso carregava marcas.

Frank de onde elas vinham. Mesmo que o reflexo em sua máscara dissesse outra coisa, ele não estava sorrindo. Seu rosto endureceu de enojo. Iria fazer-lhe um favor. As mãos do pequeno foram para no pescoço de Gerard. Tão fino e liso, delicado como louça. Pronto para ser quebrado em mil pedaços. Ele simplesmente _tocou_ ali, sentindo sua pele e suas marcas. O olhar sem brilho de Gerard oscilou entre os braços e pescoço de Frank. Estava distraído demais com o tremor das mãos do ruivo para ter medo.

\- _Egoísta. Queria se matar enquanto tem gente como eu lutando contra o câncer?_

Como a voz de uma estrela de TV, Frank estava longe, sintonizado por um satélite a ponto de ruir. O som da respiração metálica parou. O adolescente olhou para o tanque. Gerard também olhou. _O que aconteceu?_

Frank soltou o pescoço do moreno rapidamente. Tirou a máscara, tomou uma posição tensa na cadeira de visitas. Sua boca vermelha (que Gerard estava fitando pela primeira vez) formou um ‘O’ e pediu ar. Puxou e não o encontrou. _O que aconteceu?_ Ele estava pedindo ajuda através dos olhos de terror?

Gerard puxou a gola do avental de Frank, trazendo-o para perto. Sua boca encaixou-se na dele como um peixe que suga água e Frank tomou-lhe o ar como uma sanguessuga acéfala. A sensação dos lábios de Frank era como a que os olhos de Gerard sentiam ao mirar seu cabelo.

Vermelho. Seus lábios eram vermelhos, tinham gosto de vermelho, despejavam vermelho. Gerard provou vermelho e fogo.

**//**


	3. Feel The Wrath

A máscara de oxigênio não estava no lugar certo. Pendurada no pescoço como uma medalha de fracassado, era inútil: continuava ruidosa, mas não servia para nada. O pulmão de Frank não estava completamente recuperado, o que explicava a crise de falta de ar que acontecera no quarto de Gerard. Com os cotovelos apoiados no para-peito da janela do seu quarto reservado de hospital, ele arranhou um fósforo na parte áspera da caixinha, viu a faísca dançar por causa de uma corrente fina de vento e colocou-o na boca, simulando um cigarro.

A vida continuava lá embaixo. Na vista da janela, ele podia ver pessoas e carros, uma Nova Iorque movimentada que ele não podia aproveitar. Frank, acima de tudo, era um amante do caos. Ouvir as buzinas, os gritos, as conversas e o “clac clac” das construções era como música para seus ouvidos. Ele cuspiu o fósforo que estava em sua boca e assistiu sua queda. O vento apagou a chama antes que atingisse o chão.

Quando fora internado outras vezes, fazia de tudo para sair o quanto antes do hospital. Naquele dia, não. Frank não queria descer. Sua expressão não era de tédio ou pavor de estar ali. Ele estava aguardando. Parecia ter encontrado seu caos particular. A porta do seu quarto abriu. A psicóloga de plantão, a mais competente do hospital, vestia um sorriso calmo e um jaleco branco. Ele olhou para trás e deu de ombros, voltando a acender um fósforo que seria brutalmente atirado pela janela.

\- _Frank... onde arranjou essa caixa de fósforos?_ – A mulher se aproximou, olhando-o com cautela. O ruivo saiu de perto; foi deitar-se na cama, sem soltar a caixinha preciosa. Depois de anos atendendo Frank, ela ainda não tinha espaço para uma aproximação mais agressiva. Se sentou ao lado da cama dele e tentou manter a calma.

_\- Como você está? Não deveria estar usando a máscara de oxigênio?_ – Perguntou, mantendo os olhos nos dele. O dedo indicador de Frank batucava a caixinha, os fósforos que estava ali dentro chacoalhavam como gente dentro de ônibus.

\- _Se eu estivesse com ela, nós não conseguiríamos conversar._

\- _Quer dizer que hoje você vai falar comigo?_

Frank fez menção de que ia colocar a máscara novamente, mas a psiquiatra fez um sinal de não tão sutil que nem combinava com a palavra. Sua voz era tão suave quanto seus movimentos, ao contrário da Dra. Lindsey, Jamia era tímida e recatada. Sua delicadeza costumava conquistar os pacientes e colegas de trabalho, mas isso não funcionava com o adolescente.

\- _Espere. Nós podemos falar sobre o que você quiser hoje. Da mesma forma que você conversa com a Dra. Lindsey, pode confiar em mim. Vou escutar._

Ele ficou alguns segundos encarando aquele sorriso acanhado. Frank não sabia como aquela alma pura havia sobrevivido à faculdade. Ajeitou-se na cama, adaptando-se a dureza do colchão.

_\- Você é republicana, Doutora Nestor? –_ Ele perguntou, em um tom despretensioso.

_\- Pode me chamar de Jamia_ – Disse, sem jeito. Hesitou ao responder a pergunta, tirou os fios de cabelo do rosto e passou a fitar olhos âmbarcom mais clareza. _– Minha família é. Eu não tenho uma preferência política..._

_\- Você é apartidária, então, Jamia?_

_\- Bem, eu optei por votar nas últimas eleições..._

_\- Bush, eu suponho?_

_\- Escute, Frank, a orientação que me foi passada é de não tocar no assunto político com você. Podemos falar de outras coisas, sim?_

O garoto deu uma daquelas risadinhas finas, e voltou a tirar um fósforo da sua caixinha querida. Acendeu-o e mostrou a chama para a doutora.

_\- Eu prefiro ver você pegando fogo a conversar sobre algo que você quer._

Jamia observou o fósforo acesso incrédula, com lábios entre abertos e sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela assoprou o fósforo como se fosse uma vela de aniversário, e arrancou a caixa de fósforos da mão dele com uma rapidez que até mesmo Frank se surpreendeu. Não a caixinha de volta, apenas suspirou e voltou-se para a janela, ignorando a presença da mulher ali.

_\- Se você falar o bastante para eu fazer um relatório hoje, eu destranco a porta._ – Maliciou furtivamente, sabendo, obviamente, que isso não era permitido. Frank virou-se para ela com olhos interessados, os lábios curvados cheios de satisfação.

_\- Me fale sobre o cara sem perna._

//

 

Quando as enfermeiras ouviram o som dos saltos altos da Dr. Lindsey, sabiam que a situação estava resolvida, mesmo que estivessem com os braços cansados de segurar um paciente em pleno ataque de histeria a mais de 30 minutos. Eram oito mulheres no total para segurar aquele homem adulto de 24 anos. Gerard não era tão forte, mas era insistente e frenético. Ao menos, a presença da Doutora equivalia a cem enfermeiras muito bem treinadas. Quem sabe até mais.

Os berros de Gerard ricocheteavam nas paredes excessivamente desinfetadas e ecoavam pelos corredores: os pacientes que tinham medo de hospital, agora, tinham certeza que entrar ali era fazer um check-in no purgatório. Lindsey não se intimidou. Sua face permanecia reta e disciplinada, queixo empinado em cada passo marcante no piso frio. Os sapatos barulhentos pararam na porta do quarto de Gerard. As enfermeiras se afastaram do paciente e, aliviadas, sumiram dali antes que a doutora pudesse repreendê-las. Não havia ninguém para reportar a situação atual, somente um Gerard suado, descabelado e um pouco mais calmo por ter sido solto pelas mãos das malvadas enfermeiras.

_\- O que aconteceu aqui?_

Gerard nunca havia ouvido uma voz de mulher tão convicta. Não era autoritária como a de sua mãe, que o mandava fazer o que era preciso apenas por obrigação de ser sua mãe. Aquela mulher de jaleco branco e batom vermelho vivo tinha controle sobre a situação. Sua voz era tão incorporada quanto a de um homem, sem perder a ternura de alguém de confiança. Bem, isso não importava. Para Gerard, ela era somente mais uma pessoa que queria enfiar uma agulha no seu braço.

Essa era possivelmente a ameaça que mais amedrontava Gerard. Sua paranóia havia começado na infância, sem a necessidade de que um trauma fosse afligido. Apenas tinha medo de agulhas porque tinha medo de agulhas. Ele podia escorregar uma lâmina afiada pelos pulsos até sangrar, mas simplesmente não podia ser picado. Quando sua médica tentou explicar-lhe que por causa de seu quadro, não adiantaria mais ingerir antibióticos e eles teriam que ser administrados via venal, ele se apavorou. Repetiu “Não, não, não nãonãonãonão” antes dos gritos e depois, tentou correr, inutilmente, claro. Então, tentou se arrastar, assim como havia feito quando o pequeno punk de cabelos vermelhos ateou fogo a sua cortina. A Dr. Lindsey não precisava do resumo da situação. Ela já havia entendido o que havia acontecido ali. A pergunta, no entanto, precisava ser feita, porque sua resposta era uma reação.

\- _Não vou deixar._ – A voz hesitante chorou e a médica suspirou calmamente, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado da cama do paciente.

_\- Tente outra vez. Como você não vai deixar?_ – Ela provocou, mesmo que seus lábios vermelhos continuassem retos, sem esboçar expressão alguma.

\- _Eu não quero._ – Os olhos de Gerard fugiram para a cortina, tentando fitar o que era a escapatória do sol em um fim de tarde. Esfregava os próprios dedos incessantemente, trêmulo e nervoso.

\- _Eu também não queria estar aqui, depois de voltar de um plantão, atendendo um belonofóbico que nem ao menos é meu paciente, mas estou. Engraçado, não?_

Gerard calou-se. Odiava ser classificado daquela maneira. “Suicida”, “belenofóbico”, “anti-social”, “depressivo”. Ele sentia que, ao decorrer dos anos, as únicas coisas que o definiam eram esses rótulos. Rótulos são sempre criados por outras pessoas. Se ele pudesse escolhê-los, teria usado palavras mais amenas. “Reservado”, “tranquilo”, “tímido”, “um-pouco-apavorado-por-agulhas”.

_\- Esse seu pequeno problema pode ser amenizado com terapia. Mas adivinhe? Eu não sou psicoterapeuta e nós não temos tempo para um tratamento de mais de dois anos._

_\- Eu não..._

_\- Você precisa receber sua dose dessa maneira. E vai ser assim, queira ou não. Entendido?_

O rapaz protestou com os olhos cheios de medo, mas não se moveu mais. Apenas segurava a dobra do braço com força, até que sua pele ficasse tão vermelha quanto as cicatrizes que carregava no pulso. Os olhos de Lindsey pairaram ali e Gerard fitou os lábios de vermelho artificial, cedendo um pouco o aperto no braço direito.

_\- Eu não vou deixar você morrer, entendeu?_ – A mulher afirmou, com uma voz de certeza que Gerard nunca havia ouvido nem em seus mais convictos desejos suicidas. Ele soltou o braço aos poucos, e a doutora aplicou-lhe o soro com muito cuidado.

O rapaz não deixava de fitar aqueles lábios cobertos de batom. Perguntou-se se os lábios que havia beijado no dia anterior ficariam bem vestidos com o mais caro batom vermelho paixão. Não. Aqueles lábios não eram como o vermelho da doutora Lindsey. Eles eram naturais, quentes e secos. Vagarosamente, o líquido começava a adentrar suas veias. Ele nem havia sentido a picada da tão temida agulha e agora seus olhos se fechavam. A doutora segurou sua mão de maneira leve, uma suavidade que não combinava com sua voz. Gerard adormeceu, pensando em como seria tocar os lábios da doutora Lindsey com os seus. Seriam eles frios, molhados e suaves?

//

Olhos âmbar grandes e brilhantes, boca vermelha de traços delicados, nariz arredondado; tudo perfeitamente emoldurado em um rosto quadrado, de queixo fino e madeixas avermelhadas que quando não estavam em pé por causa do gel, lhe caíam perto dos olhos e nas laterais das bochechas. Era como um pequeno diabinho de brinquedo, principalmente quando o travesseiro bagunçava seu cabelo e ficava com duas mechas em pé, como dois chifres de mentira. Jamia não conseguira escapar, mesmo aquela trapaça sendo tão evidente. Seu tom de voz era confiante para um garoto de apenas 15 anos; ele falava como um empresário que sabe que está comprando as ações certas. E Jamia, bem, Jamia gostava dele. Ela era uma das médicas mais jovens do hospital, não era muito enturmada com a equipe, formada por médicos mais velhos, que acreditavam que a experiência dela era pouca para trabalhar em um hospital daquele porte. Seu divertimento naquele ambiente era conversar com seus pacientes. Na realidade, ela tinha uma grande empatia por todas as pessoas que atendia, e Frank, com toda sua peculiaridade, chamava sua atenção.

_\- Ele não fala muito... –_ Dizia a moça, um pouco encabulada por estar na mira dos olhos âmbar do menino.

_\- O que ele fala?_

_\- Quase nada._

_\- Mas o que?_

_\- Eu não..._

Frank estava ficando impaciente. Além de aquela mulher ter roubado sua caixinha de fósforos, estava o fazendo perder seu tempo. Ele pegou a máscara de oxigênio, tragou um pouco de ar e suspirou.

_\- Você prometeu._

_\- Eu não prometi nada, Frank... –_ Aquilo era quebra de ética entre paciente e médico. Ela sabia que Frank tinha consciência disso e sabia que ele usaria de todo e qualquer recurso para conseguir o que queria. – _Me responda algo antes. –_ Disse, mais rápida que a própria boca.

\- _Por que fez aquilo com ele?_

O ruivo percebeu os traços agoniados da moça, como se ele tivesse ateado fogo no paciente do quarto ao lado. Não era verdade, ele só havia incendiado as cortinas. Eram coisas muito diferentes.

_\- Eu não fiz por mal. Eu só queria deixar ele esperto._ – Disse, desviando o olhar.

\- _O que quer dizer?_ – Jamia insistiu, segurando o pulso do garoto. Ele estranhou, mas não recuou. Focou-se no rosto da moça, e sorriu de uma maneira que nem mesmo ela conseguia decifrar.

\- _Você não vai conseguir curar ele._ – Frank soltou o pulso da mão dela, e colocou uma mão no pescoço da moça, de maneira carinhosamente perigosa.

_\- Ninguém vai._

Jamia saiu de perto do ruivo, escondendo a cara.  Foi-se rapidamente pela porta, levando a folha sulfite da prancheta, onde deveria estar tomando notas, totalmente vazia. Deixou a porta destrancada.

//


End file.
